The Demons are Back
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When the Straw Hats are captured by Marine Scientists they are changed into Demons or demon forms of themselves. When they're all killed shortly after they reach Raftel and Luffy becomes King...they break the system and go back. Back to four months before Luffy sets sail. But...it's not just their minds...no their bodies and powers go back too. OP!StrawHats Nakamaship! M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if the marines had captured the Straw Hats and put them through a series of tests turning them into demons? What if after escaping and being killed just after reaching Raftel they all travel back in time, their bodies and minds and all…to about four months before Luffy sets sail? AU OOC OP StrawHats! Nakamaship!)**

"What the hell is happening to him?" Dadan demanded screaming to be heard over the sounds of Luffy's tortured screams as he fought and struggled, his body on the ground and not being held down since there wasn't a force on the island strong enough to hold down the rubber boy.

"I wish we knew! We had to put something in his mouth to keep him from biting his tongue!" Makino shouted back sobbing as she turned away, unable to bear the sight of the usually so bright and happy boy thrashing in pain as he screamed like the damned.

"His body is changing! Is there any way we can knock him out?" Dogra shouted his eyes filled with tears as he looked away from Luffy, unable to stand the sight.

"How the hell do you expect us to be able to damage him enough to knock him out? He's rubber! Blunt damage does nothing to him!" Dadan yelled back, watching diligently despite the tears in her eyes as her boy changed. He seemed to be growing taller and more muscled but that was all she noticed at the moment as his eyes shot open and showed to be glowing an amber brown. Why was this happening?

Little did she know it was happening to nine others at the same time.

 **After all the King was back and he needed his crew, his Nakama.**

 **$%$ %$#$%#$%$%#$%$**

"What the hell is going on with Zoro-aniki?!" Johnny yelled unable to watch as the green haired swordsman yelled as his body changed as well.

"I don't know but he's changing!" Yusako yelled back as he watched the changes, surprised that the swordsman's thrashing hadn't capsized their boat yet.

It was true though, the three sword user had a scar forming over one eye as his muscles bulged more than normal and stayed that way. He didn't grow any taller but something about him seemed sharper and darker. He felt more like the demon people claimed he was and while it frightened the two less experienced swordsmen…Zoro gave a blood stained smile as he screamed and opened one eye as the white blade in his hand seemed to sing as a green substance surrounded it. His slit pupiled poison green eye terrified the other two but he didn't care.

His captain and nakama needed him to be strong. He'd survive this pain and kill all his captains enemies.

 **The Kings Sword was ready to strike all in his masters way.**

 **$%^#$%^$%^$^%**

Nami was in the middle of nowhere as she screamed and hollered like the damned as her body changed. No one was around to see or help her, and any that heard her screams quickly fled the other way in fear.

Her body was burning and felt as if she was being slowly poisoned from the inside as it grew and changed. Her back arched and a storm started over head, raining lightning down around her as she changed, her eyes snapping open and showing to be glowing brown with power as a strong bolt of lightning struck her.

Her captain and friends were waiting and they needed her to find them. Lord knew how lost Zoro was by now and needed her to guide him.

 **The Kings Navigator was ready to chart their journey and strike their enemies with lightning**.

 **#$ #$ #$ #$ #**

"What the fuck is happening to the eggplant?" Zeff roared at the other chefs, the restaurant being closed down as Sanji laid in the middle of the deck screaming and thrashing like the damned.

"We don't know but look! He's changing!" Patty yelled back looking worried and concerned as he watched the ace chef of the restaurant thrash and scream.

Sanji's hair grew shaggier, a small goatee grew instantly, and his lithe muscles bulged a little bit as flames seemed to lick his body no matter how much water they dumped on him.

More than one chef shouted out when the flames shot up and scorched the deck as Sanji's single visible eye snapped open, the blue-grey color glowing eerily from within the flames.

Even as he screamed he smiled and began planning a grand feast.

 **The Kings Chef was back and he was ready to cook and burn their enemies.**

 **#$# $ #$**

"What's the matter with Usopp-kun?" Kaya yelled tears rolling down her face as she tried to comfort the three members of Usopp's 'pirate crew' as the entire town gathered around the boy.

He had been walking with the heiress and telling her another story when all of a sudden he had dropped to the ground and began screaming and thrashing. At first everyone thought he was faking but after a few seconds of the screams not subsiding they grew concerned and knew this was no act.

"We don't know! It's too dangerous to get near him!" The doctor said motioning towards the vines that were growing around Usopp and wrapping around him protectively as his muscles began bulging and the ground trembled a little bit under their feet.

"Captain!" Pepper cried looking scared and terrified as Usopp's eyes shot open just as the vines finished wrapping him in a cocoon. Usopps brown eyes were glowing through the green of the vines and scared quite a few people. No one else saw it but Usopp smiled even as he screamed.

It had worked. They were back.

 **The Kings Sniper was ready to shoot down their opponents.**

 **#%#$%#$%#$%$#%$**

"Chopper!" Kureha yelled trying to figure out what in the world was wrong with her son as he laid on the stone floor of the castle screaming in pain and switching between forms.

Kureha had tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't know what was wrong with her son and she had never felt this helpless and useless before except for one other time.

"Please Chopper. Don't die on me." Kureha begged quietly as she stared at her transforming son who was glowing slightly with a white light. His eyes snapped open as a roar of a scream left his mouth, the glowing of his eyes making Kureha jump just a bit but not enough to miss the smile on his face.

 **The King's Doctor was back and ready to treat whatever injuries those idiots got this time.**

 **#$ #$ #$ #$ #$ #$**

"What's the matter with her?" Crocodile demanded his doctors as everyone gathered around the screaming Robin, their ears ringing but none dared to leave. The woman was scary as all hell and could kill them all in an instant but she had always seemed so gentle with Miss Goldenweek and when helping Miss DoubleFinger with her flowers.

So naturally when the woman dropped to the floor screaming louder than a banshee and withering in pain everyone gathered around her alarmed, even though Miss Goldenweek was burying her head in Miss DoubleFingers stomach to avoid having to see the sight.

"We don't know! It's like a seizure but something's different! Seizures don't cause changes in the body!" A doctor shouted back, earning a bullet to the head for shouting at Crocodile even as Robin continued screaming. Miss Wendsday was covering her ears and closing her eyes to try and keep her tears at bay, making Mr. 8 and 9 put hands on her shoulders in support.

"Look she's…she's smiling!" Miss Valentine's said her eyes widening as she tried to hide her tears. It was true. Despite screaming like the mythical banshee Robin's face was stretched into an unmistakable smile as it seemed like the very shadows seemed to gather around her.

Crocodile and everyone else backed up a step on instinct as Robin's eyes snapped open, glowing a mix between blue and brown as hands and legs and more glowing eyes sprouted everywhere around her on the floor.

 **The King's Spy was back and ready to snap the necks of those who threatened her family.**

 **#$% #$%#**

"Franky-bro!" The Franky Family and Iceburg were concerned, as were several civilians, as they gathered around the shipwright who had dropped to the ground yelling in pain a mere moment ago.

"What's going on? His body is mostly metal and yet he's changing!" Iceburg shouted over the screams as he watched the blue haired man worried and confused.

It was true, Franky's body was shooting up in height and bulging heavily in the muscles department as the metal he was made of seemed to thrum and sing in the air. All the metal around Franky began bending towards him and thrumming as well.

"I don't know but Franky-bro is a true man! He's smiling!" One Franky Family member shouted causing everyone to recoil. It was true, Franky was smiling as his eyes snapped open glowing red in an eerie way that freaked them all out.

 **The King's Shipwright was back and needed to start building his masterpiece again.**

 **#$ #$ #$ #$**

"What's that sound?" Perona sounded the slightest bit terrified as screams and howls filled the air of the Triangle making even Moriah's skin crawl.

If any were in a certain ship that used to belong to the Rumbar Pirates they would have been treated to the sight of a skeleton on the ground surrounded by dark ice and mist as he screamed and lashed about in pain.

If any were on the ship and had seen the skeleton they would have ran screaming at the sight of his empty sockets somehow managing to glow with darkness as a frigid wind blew from nowhere. If he could smile Brook would be.

 **The King's Musician was** **back and ready to rock** …as soon as he got his shadow back that is.

 **#$ #$ #$ ##$**

Down in the Coral Forest of the Fishman Kingdom Jinbe was yelling in pain as he dropped to the ground and thrashed about. His screams scaring away every living being nearby and making the Princess cry while the rest of the Kingdom wondered who was screaming and why.

The very water around Jinbe began to move…abnormally as he wriggled about and smiled. His eyes snapped open his beady black eyes to show that they were glowing as the water around him warped unnaturally. Despite all of that…he smiled.

 **The King's Martial Artist was back and ready for combat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 _"If we ever get separated again and could choose one place to meet up…where would it be?" Luffy had asked one day while the crew were all laying on the deck of Sunny watching the clouds. It was a lazy day and he had talked them into laying down with him to Cloud Watch._

 _"At your home island Captain. That way we can see your home and thank them for looking after you until you set out to sea and met us." Zoro said instantly, not even having to think about it while the rest of the crew agreed, all of them smiling at the look of surprise on Luffy's face that soon melted into a wide beaming smile._

Luffy's eyes snapped open as he woke up, smiling slightly and feeling a certain shift in the wind. It had been two weeks since he had collapsed and transformed. He was content to wait on his crew to come to him though, he knew they were on the way.

"You okay brat?" Dadan asked slightly worried as she looked at Luffy, hoping he wouldn't collapse and scream again. He had scared the shit out of everyone when he had done that.

"I'm great Dadan. My crew is on the way here, you'll get to meet them soon." Luffy said smiling as he stood up and dusted off his pants. He had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling of the shack, his changes were easy to see to those that knew him beforehand. He looked older, his hair more wild, his teeth were sharper, his eyes were slit pupiled and glowed on occasion…there were also several scars on his body that weren't there beforehand. Most notably was the burned x mark on his muscled chest since he usually left his vest open and didn't bother with a shirt.

Of course the biggest change was probably the fact that he was now about 8 and a half feet tall and didn't care if the meat was cooked anymore since he now ate it raw if he wanted to.

"Your crew?" Dogra was confused, the boy hadn't even set out to sea yet and he already had a crew that was coming for him?

"You'll see." Was all Luffy said before he left and went hunting.

 **The King was waiting.**

 **#$%#$%#$%#$%#%^%$%^$**

"Yohohoho! Are we too late to hitch a ride?" Brook called as the small boat that he stole from Moriah approached the dock where the newly completed Thousand Sunny had been anchored.

The now teen feet tall skeleton was pretty sure the only reason he ever made it to Water Seven was because Jinbe had found him and jumped on his boat, using the water to send it in the right direction.

"Yo! Brook-bro! Jinbe-bro! Good of ya to join me!" Franky yelled waving as he leaned over the edge of the boat with a grin on his face as he looked at his friends changes and noting how familiar they were.

Brook's afro had gotten slightly bigger, the skeleton was taller than anyone else on their crew now being a proud ten feet or so tall thanks to the experiments, and his bones were a lot stronger…and sharper.

Jinbe's hair was longer and more wild, his gills were a darker red color with a scar going over the left gill, he had grew to about nine feet in height as well, and his appearance was overall slightly more...wild looking. His eyes were sharper, his powers stronger, and his skin tougher than most metals.

Franky himself had grown to his 7 feet tall size and was much thicker in the muscle department than he had ever been before, his weapons and mind all high-tech and his powers over his element stronger than ever before.

"I got free and came to catch a ride to our meeting place with you, Jinbe-san found my boat and hopped aboard helping me get here!" Brook said as the skeleton and Fishman began climbing up the side of the boat using the hidden slots for if one of them fell overboard.

"Not a problem bro's. We gotta go meet up with Strawhat-bro after all. Think Robin knows how to get to Dawn Island?" Franky asked making the two of them chuckle slightly since they had noticed a woman walking out of a nearby shadow.

"Of course I do. I managed to secure us an eternal pose." Robin said making Franky jump with a yelp.

"Don't do that Robin!" Franky yelled at her while Brook and Jinbe laughed at him. Robin loved pulling that trick as soon as she got used to her shadow powers.

"Sorry I mainly did it to freak out Crocodile. He gave me some…time off to recover from my transformation and I shadowed here as soon as I could." Robin said making the men tense as they looked at her worried, their eyes assessing her for injuries.

The woman just gave an amused smile and small giggle as she looked at her friends and nakama as they checked to make sure she was okay. Unlike them she didn't grow any taller and her muscles were still slim…but she was toned and her skin had gotten paler. She stepped fully out of the shadows and smiled wider at them, showing her sharpened teeth and putting on her tinted sunglasses kept her sensitive but glowing blue eyes from view so that no one could tell if they were glowing blue or had flashed brown again.

 **The King's Shipwright, Martial Artist, Muscian, and Spy were on their way.**

 **$%#$%#$%#$%#$%**

"Hey! Chopper! Are you here?" Nami shouted as she docked at Drum Island and yelled for her crewmate.

"Nami!" More than one villager screamed when the 'monster' from the forest came running over to the red-orange haired girl. A few thought that the girl was about to be speared by the antlers on his head, but the 'monster' stopped short and jumped on her in his Brain Point instead.

"How did you get here?" Chopper asked hugging Nami's neck and making her giggle as she hugged him back.

"I'm a navigator and a thief. I stole an eternal pose and got here all by myself, of course…it helps when I can manipulate weather." Nami said with a wink as she let him down.

"So you're one of the brats my boy has been telling me about." Kureha said walking over and making Nami look at her while Chopper checked Nami over with a critical eye.

She wasn't any taller than she had been after they met up after the two years training, but she was more developed and more toned in the muscle department. Her hair was also brighter and there seemed to be a spark running along her body, the lightning she commanded ready for use in an instant.

"Yes I'm the navigator. Nami is my name and stealing is my game." Nami said smiling at Kureha and accidentally flashing her pointy eye teeth at the woman as well as her brown eyes that had different colors arching through it.

"Me and Chopper are on the way to meet with our Captain now but we'll come back through here in a few months." Nami said looking at Chopper, he was a bit taller now. He reached about around her knees in his Brain point and his Walking Point had been taller than her, his antlers were sharper and his fur was thicker while his blue nose seemed to glow slightly with a white light and his eyes were warm and yet dark. He was ready to go feral and protect his nakama if he had to.

 **The King's Navigator and Doctor were on their way.**

 **$%#$%#$%#%$**

"Marimo what the hell are you doing here?" Sanji shouted as soon as he sensed Zoro's familiar presence on the floating restaurant, the man hauling himself up the side and looking to be soaking wet. Sanji would never admit it but he was glad to see the Marimo.

"I was heading towards Dawn Island and saw the Barate ero-cook." Zoro shot back although he was glad to see one of his nakama again, even if it was the shit-cook. He didn't need to say it for Sanji to know that he had swam there.

"You dumbass! You swam the wrong way! Dawn Island is over there!" Sanji yelled pointing in the direction Zoro had just came from.

"Shut up! It's not like I had a map!" Zoro shouted back even as he took in his cook's appearance.

The lanky man was toned and had the air around him shimmering slightly with heat, his hair was scruffier and covering his right eye, he had a scar going down his lips to his chin, and had grown to about six feet tall.

Zoro himself was bulging with toned and chiseled muscles, had Mihawks scar across his chest along with a few others, his hair was darker, he had the scar going down his eye, and there was a greenish glow around his one visible eye. His white sword also had a small glow around it in a greenish color.

"Dumbass. Let's just wait for Nami-swan and the others to pick us up or else you might end up in Alabasta." Sanji said snorting and making Zoro glare at him.

"You wanna go pervert?" Zoro asked his hand on Wado's hilt.

"Sure I could use that green head of yours to mob the deck!" Sanji said glaring back as the heat around him got higher.

 **The Kings Swordsman and Cook were…distracted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"There's a ship sighted! Looks like pirates only the sails are blank!" The town fishermen were shouting from the docks, drawing attention from everyone around the town. The older people remembered Red Haired and how he had saved Luffy and hoped that the pirates were friendly. The younger generation aside from Luffy however were finding whatever they could to use as weapons.

"Describe the ship!" Luffy said as he and the Mountain Bandits arrived on scene, Makino running to fetch them, and the bandits looked nervous but prepared for war. Luffy just looked unusually calm and even a little excited.

"It's pretty big with blank sails and what looks like a lion figure head!" One fisherman said looking confused while Luffy grinned widely at that, beginning to look happy.

"That's the Thousand Sunny! That's my ship and my nakama!" Luffy said beginning to bounce around a bit as he looked eagerly at the approaching ship, making the entire town and the bandits look at him confused.

"Stop lying jungle freak. I doubt you're strong enough to have a crew." A young man not much older than Luffy said sneering at the straw-hat wearing boy, detesting the boy due to his abnormal strength and his creepy (in the mans mind) powers.

"Hey guys! I'm over here! Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy said stretching himself out to land on the ship and leaving the townsfolk gaping in disbelief as a hearty cheer came from the boat even as it docked and dropped anchor.

"Oi! Everyone! Come meet my Nakama!" Luffy shouted over the side of the boat with a wide grin on his face, one they were more used to seeing.

"Brat we're Mountain Bandits! We don't get on boats!" Dadan called up eyeing the boat warily even though it _looked_ inviting enough and rather…childish really.

"Oh yeah…hey guys wanna visit the town and mountains?" Luffy asked looking over his shoulder as several people began to walk over to the side of the boat.

"Of course Luffy-kun." Jinbe was the one to say with a kind smile on his face, despite all the horrified looks he was getting from the rest of the islands inhabitants while Makino barely batted an eye. If Luffy called these people his Nakama then they were good people despite how terrifying or outright strange they looked.

"I want to see what kind of island produced you Luffy." Nami said as Luffy grinned at them all and let out his signature 'shishishi' laugh.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go introduce you to everyone!" Luffy said beaming brightly at his Nakama before turning and jumping off of the ship and onto the sand of the beach hard enough to leave a crater, making more than one of the normal humans pale or look rather faint.

Especially when the rest of the crew joined their apparent captain on the sand with much lighter landings but still left dents in the dirt and sand.

Honestly there was a giant fishman warlord, a taller cyborg who could probably destroy them all in an instant, a rather infamous green haired bounty hunter, and a fucking _skeleton_ with an afro. Normal people like the islanders…yeah they were freaking out, at least the blond man, the two women, the long nosed man, and the reindeer didn't look too threatening.

"So this is Dawn Island? Peaceful place for such a Suu-perly monsterish guy." Franky said looking around curiously. The townspeople either looked pissed or looked worried at what he called Luffy.

"Hah and he thinks you're his Nakama when even you guys call him a monster." The same jerk from earlier said smirking at the straw-hat boy whose entire crew tensed.

"What did you just say about our captain punk?" Usopp was the one to ask as he stepped forward, the ground underneath them trembling ever so slightly as he reached for his rebuilt Kabuto. Thankfully Franky and Jinbe and Robin had enough foresight to gather all of the materials needed for the upgraded weapons for him to build as they went to find Luffy.

"Your captain? But that weird blue haired guy just called him a monster." One of the townsmen asked looking confused.

"We call him that as a compliment and to symbolize how strong he is. He is our Captain and one of the Monster Trio after all." Nami said twirling her Clima-tact and her eyes sparking slightly as she glared at the young man.

"The strongest of the Monster Trio at that, but any who disrespect our captain deals with us." Chopper said growling as he turned into his Human Point, making one or two people faint.

"And you can ask any of the crew…I can be quite… _vicious_ with my hands if my Captain gives me permission." Robin said crossing her arms over her chest in her standard pose for her powers. She didn't _need_ to do the pose, actually quite the opposite but it helped to protect her chest if she were attacked while using her powers. She very rarely used the pose anymore since she trusted her Nakama to keep anyone from getting close enough to harm her but right now everyone would underestimate them if it looked like she had to pose and concentrate to use her ability.

"Oi Robin if you're going to do _that_ again let me get the hell away first!" Franky said paling at the look on Robin's face and recalling how exactly she had recruited him, making her giggle a bit.

"You aren't the target this time Franky. So don't worry, your…delicates…are safe from my grasp this time." Robin said her eyes flashing with pure darkness as she glared at the young man that had the gall to insult her captain.

"Yeah but next time he tries to argue with you he won't be so lucky." Zoro said with a snort making the others nod in agreement. Robin's favorite way to keep Franky from arguing with her over something stupid was to hold up her hand and threaten to have a repeat performance of Water 7.

Everyone and everything stopped as Luffy threw his head back laughing, making his crew glance at him and smile warmly. The more observant of the townsfolk and bandits noticed how the crew relaxed at the sound of the boy's laughter and the suddenly small again Chopper and Brook laughed with him. Before long the entire crew of demon pirates were laughing and talking together like old friends as they each checked Luffy over with their eyes before fully relaxing.

 **After all the Demon Crew were reunited with the Demon King.**


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So how do you all know Luffy?" Makino asked as she served the pirates some juice, except for Zoro who wanted some liquor.

"He saved our lives." All nine of them responded within a second, no hesitation, no thinking about it, just an instant response.

"I was a bounty hunter trying to get stronger and be the best, made a deal with some marines and they were going to go back on it and kill me. He didn't let me die and at first he blackmailed me onto his crew but I don't mind." Zoro said shooting Luffy a secretive smile and making the boy laugh.

"I was a thief that was just using them both for a while and yet…when I needed them…they were there. I joined them after they helped me free my town from pirates." Nami said unapologetically.

" _Was_ a thief? You still are one witch." Zoro said with a snort making Nami smile sweetly at him.

"Oh what's that? You want more added to your debt? Well if you insist." Nami said making the whole crew chuckle or laugh as Zoro scowled at her without any real heat behind it.

"I was the village coward and liar. My dad's a pirate on Red Hairs crew and I wanted to be a Brave Warrior of the Sea like him, so when Luffy and the other two helped me save my best friend and village from some pirates I joined up with them." Usopp said smiling at the other three who had been at Syrup Island.

"I was a chef in debt to the old man in charge of the Barate, a restaurant on the seas, and I forgot what it was like to live for my dream. This shitty-captain reminded me what it was like to fight for my dreams and helped save the restaurant from some pirates. I joined him after that." Sanji said lighting a cigarette and trying to look cool although he knew that anyone from Luffy's island was off limits.

"I was next to meet the crew! They came to my home island looking for a doctor cause Nami got really sick. I…I was always called a monster but Luffy called me his friend! Then he beat up the bad man, the King that took away all the other doctors but me and Doctorine!" Chopper said beaming up at Luffy who patted his head with a grin.

"Ever since what happened to Sabo Luffy has disliked nobility." Makino said giving Luffy a worried glance while Dadan gave a rough snort.

"You think he's bad? If I got my hands on those bastards that shot down the blond brat I'd show you just why Mountain Bandits are feared." Dadan said her voice a dark deep growl that Luffy wasn't used to hearing from her.

"Actually I met the crew before you did Chopper but I didn't join until after you had. I…work for a Warlord named Crocodile but I hate it. He's tearing apart a country for a weapon that I wouldn't give him in a million years. I…Had to work for him and I'm used to those kinds of people. I've had a bounty on my head for twenty years after all…but…Luffy literally saved my life even though I asked him, told him to let me die. I believe his exact words were 'Why should I listen to you?' before he carried me over his shoulder away from the collapsing tunnel. I…had nowhere to go and had taken a nasty stab wound to my back that barely missed my heart. I…snuck onto their ship and may have gotten Luffy into a spot of trouble with the others." Robin said averting her eyes slightly but smiling as she spoke of how Luffy had saved her the first time.

"You _literally_ said that what he had done to you was unbearable and that he needed to take responsibility." Zoro said looking at Robin who gave a small chuckle as Makino and everyone over the age of fifteen in the bar choked on nothing at how it was phrased.

"Yeah I didn't know what that could have meant for like five years. You and Nami were the ones who had explained it to me when you noticed how clueless I was." Luffy said with a snort making the two girls giggle slightly.

"You couldn't look at us for _months_ without blushing!" Nami almost cackled outright while the rest of the bar frowned. When had this happened and why did they act like they had been around each other for years? Luffy hasn't left the island!

"I was next to join when they needed a new ship and after a lot of trouble. These guys are SUU-PER! I still hate how they recruited me though." Franky said glaring at Robin and making her giggle slightly while the other males on the crew winced.

"What did you do?" Dadan asked looking at Robin curiously and making Nami cackle harder as Robin gave a sweet smile, too sweet of a smile.

"Let's just say…there's a good reason men are scared of me, and not just because of my ability to snap hundreds of necks and spines in an instant." Robin said while Franky was cupping himself protectively.

"I thought you were going to tear them off you Devil Child!" Franky yelled at her making most guys not apart of the crew look confused before their eyes slowly widened in horror.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm more of a Demon than a Devil. Besides…most guys like it when a woman grabs them there don't they?" Robin asked her eyes lowering to half mast as she teasingly ran her fingers down Franky's chest towards her prize.

"Not when you're squeezing them so hard they're ready to pop!" Luffy was the one to answer since Franky jumped from the table and hid behind him at Robin's actions. He was no fool. He knew Robin wasn't going to be gentle or nice to his precious if she grabbed it again.

"You really _are_ a demon." One guy said pale as he covered himself protectively, Dadan however was laughing.

"All ten of us are." Robin shrugged it off easily.

"Yohoho. I believe I was after Franky! Luffy found me in eternal darkness and hell and saved me. From my loneliness, from the darkness. He showed me the light again and gave me a reason to live my life, although I quite clearly already lost it! Yohoho~ Skull Joke!" Brook said making Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy bust out laughing.

"I was the last to join. Until recently I was the Captain of the Big Sun Pirates, which were disbanded a few months ago for training and to find a new reason to fight. Many of my crew were tired of being pirates and wanted to settle down anyways and those that wanted to continue the pirate life found new crews easily. I have some more…unfinished business to deal with but Luffy-kun and the others will fight with me I know. They do not see me as a Warlord or a Fishman. They merely see…Jinbe." Jinbe said smiling at Luffy and the others who smiled back at him.

"That's all there is to see. Jinbe is Jinbe, just like I am me. Nothing else matters." Luffy said making the bandits look at him surprised.

When did he get so wise?

If they had asked him he would have said it was probably when those scientist were using he and his crew as test subjects for crossbreed devil fruits and genetic manipulations.

 **After all Demons never forgot and rarely forgave.**


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright. We're off. So where to first Luffy?" Nami asked looking at her captain as they sailed off from Dawn Island, Usopp having painted the sails before they left the dock with their upgraded demon straw hat symbol. It was pretty much the normal Strawhat symbol but had the kanji for 'demon' painted in blood red on the golden brown straw hat and a bit of what seemed to be blood 'dripping' from the grinning sharp teeth of the skull.

"Well how are we going to do this? Are we going to go through all of my adventures since I first sailed or should we just head straight to the Grand Line?" Luffy asked from where he was relaxing on the hammock with his hat providing shade as it rested over it's face while fingers carded through his hair. Everyone was just taking it easy since it was only the East Blue they were in and they had nothing to worry about. No one would be expecting a crew of Nine Demons as strong as an Admiral, and that was just Nami and Chopper, and a man strong enough to take on all three Admirals at once and _win_. No one expected a King to be amongst the Weakest Sea much less a _Demon_ King.

Usopp was lazily remaking some of his Pop Greens and trying a few new combos out, Franky was checking to make sure the deck was strong enough to last with the special wood he had made (a mix with Adams wood and some kind of sturdy metal Luffy didn't know, the technical jargon was lost on him), Brook was playing a tune on his violin, Zoro was napping or at least pretending too, Sanji had just brought out some fresh drinks, Chopper was working on his aim with some Senbon Needles that Robin had gotten him, Nami was idly redrawing one of her maps from the Grand Line (Alabasta if Luffy could guess by the peacock drawn into the top corner), Jinbe was steering the large ship with ease and boredom since the sea was rather calm in this Blue unless there was a storm, and Robin was laying with Luffy on the hammock reading a random book as he relaxed with his head cushioned on her stomach while she idly ran some fingers through his wild mane of hair.

Many would think that the way Robin and Luffy were lying together would make them a couple, or at least more than friends…but in reality…one of the crew members was _always_ near their captain. After all they've been through together, all _Luffy_ had been through without them…they made sure one of them was always near their beloved Captain. Besides…the crew was always together. They'd never date anyone outside of the crew... of course that did add in the alliance and Fleet. They'd have to work on getting that back together…and protecting them this time. Bartolomeo had been one of the few that weren't fazed at all by the Main Crew's forced change into Demons. He was called the _Cannibal_ for a reason after all.

"All of them. You were there for us throughout everything since we started sailing with you…now it's our turn to be there for you." Robin said making everyone else nod in agreement, one or two specific scenes in their minds. Impel Down and Marine ford. They would not fail at saving their Captains brother. They would not fail their Captain like that again.

"So first would be meeting Coby and then Shells Town where I met Zoro." Luffy said not mentioning what they were thinking, he knew what they were thinking because he was thinking it too. He had to save Ace this time. He wouldn't fail.

"How did you meet Coby anyways?" Nami asked curiously, having never thought to ask before. The feared and powerful pink haired Admiral was a close friend to Luffy until the very end, often times betraying the marines to help his friend just because he was following his ideal of Justice…and because he said friends were more important than any job.

"Went through a whirlpool in a barrel, brought aboard a ship some fat whale was attacking…what was her name again? Oh well doubt it was important. He was a coward until I told him I'd die for my dream." Luffy said completely and utterly nonchalant and he didn't even bother removing the hat from his face to look at his crew when he said it. Everyone froze for a moment before Nami slapped her forehead while Jinbe closed his eyes and sighed heavily, the others just either chuckled or shook their heads fondly.

Leave it to their _anchor_ of a captain to do something like that before he became a monster or a demon.

"Now that I think of it, how did you guys get to Dawn Island?" Luffy asked tilting his hat a bit and looking curious as he thought about that.

"I had secured an eternal pose to Whiskey Peak where we had met up with Nami and Chopper. From there she had gotten us from Whiskey Peak to Loguetown. After that it was simple for her to get us to the Baratie and Syrup Island. Our Navigator is the best of the best after all." Robin said smiling proudly at Nami who flushed a bit but grinned pleased.

"Still a greedy witch." Zoro quipped from his spot against the main mast, earning a glare from Nami and Sanji both. The cook was the one to fly over and began insulting the swordsman however while Nami made a note to raise the swordsman's debt by two thousand belli's at the least.

"Should I stop them Luffy-kun?" Robin asked looking down at her captain who was still using her stomach as a cushion, not that she minded much at all. One of them always slept with their captain in case of nightmares, attacks, or he tried to go exploring on his own. In fact at least once a week they had a 'denning' night as Chopper called it.

They all slept together in a pile in the Captains Quarters with the women and Luffy in the center, Chopper often sleeping on top of Robin's stomach or Luffy's chest since he was the smallest, and the others all curling up around them. More often than not Jimbe was on the outside with Franky due to their large frames while Sanji tried to wrap around one of the women, as did Brook, however Usopp was curled up near Nami while Robin had a Hana Hana clone in between her and the skeleton and cook just in case. Zoro decided to take up a protective spot down near their feet…which usually ended up with him somehow laying across their feet and legs sometime during the night with his swords propped up against the end post of the bed for easy reach.

"Nah leave them be until they start breaking things. Then you can break em up if Nami doesn't beat you to it. If we're going to find that fat lady and Coby then let Jimbe know to look for a cruise liner or something. I think they were raiding it last time." Luffy said pulling his hat back down over his eyes to shade them from the sun before pausing halfway through. Glancing up at Robin, Luffy noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual hat although she did have her tinted sunglasses on to protect her sensitive eyes from the suns harsh rays.

"You really need to remember that you need more sunblock than the rest of us now." Luffy said sighing as he reached one hand up and placed his hat on Robin's head, surprising her even as she had given the message to Usopp to pass along to Jimbe.

"Your hair and head were starting to burn." Luffy said while Robin glanced up at the hat and then down at her Captain before giggling a bit and bending over.

"ROBIN-SWANNNN!" Sanji's wail of despair was heard for miles it seemed, making the rest of the crew laugh. Honestly you'd think he'd be used to one of the two women of the crew, or some of the other women in the alliance on occasion, kissing Luffy on the forehead or the cheek.

But they supposed it was a good thing that some parts of them were still the same as they were before their transformation.

 **But the Demons have set sail and were ready to take the world by storm, literally in Nami's case.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Tell me Coby who's the prettiest woman in the world?" Alvida demanded the pink haired coward.

"Robin-swan and Nami-swan of course!" Sanji answered instead as their boat pulled up alongside Alvidas in time to hear that question.

"What about Hancock?" Usoppp asked making Alvida look pissed as the nine of the Straw Hats boarded the boat looking amused or bored. Robin was smirking just a bit but it was hard to tell whether it was an amused one or a mocking one with her eyes covered and her hat shadowing most of her face.

"I'll kill you!" Alvida snarled jealously as she moved to slam her mace down onto Nami, only for Snaji's leg to block it without him ever taking a step away from his original spot.

"Don't you attack my Nami-swan!" Sanji said moving as if to kick Alvida when Luffy stepped aboard the ship with his straw hat upon his head.

"I thought you didn't hit women Sanji?" Luffy asked glancing at his cook who froze comically as his jaw dropped.

"That's a woman?" Sanji asked looking a bit blue in the face, making his crewmates snort slightly.

"I thought you were still sleeping Captain." Zoro said looking at Luffy while Alvida paled at the sight of the infamous Pirate Hunter…much less at the fact that he actually called someone Captain.

"I felt Sunny Go stop and when I noticed that no one was there I came to investigate." Luffy said making the others nod in understanding. After years of them staying close to him at all times, of course he'd investigate when they weren't there. Especially if he had been asleep and woke up to no one there.

"Why are you cowering kid?" Luffy asked looking at Coby who was cowering at the sight of the other pirates.

"Don't you have a dream?" Luffy asked making Coby stop looking scared and nod slightly.

"I want to be a Marine." Coby said softly, wincing back and expecting someone to hit him, making Luffy give him a small warm smile although he narrowed his eyes at the flinch.

"Then why are you cowering there instead of fighting for your dream?" Luffy asked making Coby blink slowly.

"My dream is being the King of Pirates and protecting my Nakama." Luffy said smirking as Coby and Alvida's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Worlds Greatest Swordsman."

"Charting all of the seas."

"Becoming a Brave Warrior of the Sea."

"Finding the All-Blue."

"Curing Every Disease."

"Finding out the True History."

"Seeing my Ship Sail to the finish line."

"Meeting an Old Friend and keeping a promise."

"Correcting my mistake and protecting my family."

The straw hats took turns telling their dreams as they stepped closer to their Captain. Remained unspoken by most was the dream of protecting their Captain, of making sure he never felt alone again.

"Bu-But if you want to be King of the Pirates that means you're after One Piece! That's impossible! Impossibl-" Coby was cut off by Luffy stepping over and lightly bonking the boy on the head with one knuckle. He didn't want to kill Coby by accident after all.

"Why'd you hit me?" Coby asked holding his injured head where a large knot was already forming.

"You're a coward, wimpy little idiot aren't you? Huh…I hate guys like you." Luffy said recalling having said those words or something similar to it when he had met Coby the first time.

"Besides. Being the Pirate King is my dream…if I die fighting for it…then I die. At least I tried though." Luffy said smiling slightly and making Coby look up at him awestruck at this.

"And you're going to succeed Captain. After all, who else would be the Captain of the Worlds Greatest Swordsman?" Zoro asked smirking at Luffy while Alvida looked torn between angry and terrified.

"So come on Coby. We'll drop you off at the nearest town with a marine base as soon as we get away from this ugly whale." Luffy offered with a smile as he held his hand out to the boy. Okay now Alvida was pissed.

"You little brat!" Alvida slammed her mace down on Luffy's head, and it was silent for a moment before the mace shattered into pieces.

"Hmm you say something?" Luffy asked looking at the horrified woman pirate while his crew busted out laughing. They were pretty sure he was just being a little shit at the moment, but the look on her and her crews faces!

"Go take a swim." Luffy said restraining his strength as he punched her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying without killing her hopefully.

"Nami what's the closest town?" Luffy asked his navigator, pretending not to know as he picked Coby up and literally carried him onto the Sunny as if he were a sack of potatoes. The rest of the Alvida pirates passing out as he walked across the deck, his Haki being let out just a little but it was more than enough to take out these small fry.

"Shells town Captain." Nami said instantly, having snuck away with Robin to steal all of Alvida's treasure while Luffy was talking with Coby about dying for his dream and snuck back in time to see her captain get hit with the mace.

"They got a marine base there so that works out. That's our destination." Luffy said dropping Coby down on the grass of the deck.

"I'll set course straight away Captain." Jimbe said moving to the helm as Luffy sat down on the hammock again.

"Sanji! Meat!" Luffy called making the cook sigh but smile slightly.

"How's grilled Seaking sound?" Sanji asked looking at the rest of the crew as well as they pulled off to leave the ship of out cold pirates for the marines.

"I've never had Seaking meat before I don't think." Chopper piped up from where he was treating any of Coby's bruises and scrapes from his time under Alvida.

"It will be interesting to eat a creature that has devoured plenty of people." Robin said making Usopp give her a flat look as Coby turned drastically pale.

"You're just trying to freak someone out Robin. Stop scaring the kid before he passes out." Usopp said making Robin giggle.

"You ready to take out Morgan again Captain?" Zoro asked from where he was laying on the deck near his captain, a smirk on his face.

"Let's hope Rika and her mother are okay since you weren't there to stop the wolf." Luffy said making Zoro smirk wider.

"We made a pit stop before picking you up. Killed the wolf and knocked out the brat. Far as he knows, his wolf was shot by accident in the woods by a hunter. The marines didn't look like they were going to tell him the truth anytime soon." Zoro said earning a pat on the head from his captain.

"Good job Zoro." Luffy said smirking slightly. Zoro just snorted and let out a playful bark sound. A few marines and allies had joked that Zoro was like a rapid dog that was only tame for his master… the looks on the marines faces when Zoro actually fought some of them while wearing a collar and false dog ears was fucking _epic_.

"Ruff Ruff."

 **The Straw hats were on the move, watch out Shells Town.**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So any bets on how high our bounties will be by Loguetown?" Luffy asked with a grin as they all stopped to get some lunch at the Baratie, waiting for Hawkeye to show up for Zoro before they went to destroy Arlong for Nami and the hell of it.

"No." Most of the crew said at once as soon as they saw Robin opening her mouth. They knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't say anything they wanted to hear not while they were eating at least. Any other time? Sure they'd let her have at just to see how pale she could make the supposed 'weakling trio' or anyone nearby turn. While they were eating? Well that was another story for everyone except Luffy and Brook and Jimbe.

"What are pirates doing in this restaurant?" Fullbody demanded as he paled at the sight of the demonic Straw Hats who were merely chatting casually and eating as they waited for Hawkeye to show up.

"Eating." Luffy said stating the obvious as he rolled his eyes at the marine.

"Why you little-" Fullbody began only to be cut off when Jimbe stood up with a stern look on his face as he towered over the pink haired captain.

"Do you have a problem with my captain?" Jimbe asked darkly and making Fullbody pause for a moment as he paled a bit.

"First son of the Sea Jimbe. What's a warlord doing here in the weakest sea?" Fullbody asked his face draining of color completely as Jimbe smiled and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder, pretending not to notice the shock and horror on the normal peoples faces.

"Meeting up with my captain and king." Jimbe said with pride and earning a grin from Luffy.

"Captain? King?" Fullbody asked paling further as he looked at the Demon Captain.

"Straw Hat Demon King Luffy. Captain of the Straw Hat Demons." Robin said introducing her captain with a grin on her face at how the normal people paled horrified at the title.

"Shishishishi. You love watching people pale when you introduce me and our crew." Luffy accused Robin who smiled at him with a grin that showed her sharpened canines which really freaked out the 'normal' people.

"It's about time for me to leave isn't it Captain? To set the scene for Orange Town?" Nami asked Luffy and earning a nod from the man.

"Are you taking the Sunny or do you want one of the smaller boats?" Luffy asked making Nami smirk slightly.

"I was thinking of taking the Shark Submarine actually, just to see the look on the others faces." Nami said mischievously and earning snickers and cackles from the others.

"Perhaps they will have heart attacks?" Robin asked with a chuckle and earning sighs from the 'cowards' of the crew. Honestly this was one of the more tame things she's ever said. Nami bowed her head to Luffy, receiving a kiss to the forehead from him as a blessing before she left for the door.

"Usopp, Chopper, Brook. Go with her. She won't need any help but demons-"

"Travel in packs." The rest of the crew finished the saying, making Luffy nod while the three chosen stood up and followed Nami out the door after each of them bowed their heads to Luffy. Usopp and Brook got a gentle kiss to the forehead each whereas Chopper was given a kiss to the forehead and a soft hand running through his fur. Everyone had a soft spot for the youngest demon after all.

"And kill those that try to take what's ours." Luffy said nodding and making some of the normal people around him and his crew nearly faint.

"Oh looks like the small fry are here. Who gets first crack at em?" Sanji asked noting the arrival of the Krieg pirates just as Nami and the others left by submarine.

"Shall we draw lots like always?" Robin asked already holding out a small cluster of straws to the boys who all looked at Luffy for orders.

"They aren't very strong, it wouldn't even take one of us to take them all out. Honestly it'd be bullying them if there was two or more of us. Make sure there's only one red straw Robin." Luffy said making the archeologist pout and remove two other red straws.

"There now everyone can pick." Luffy said making the others laugh at the pout on Robin's face as she draw one of the non-red straws.

"Huh. This'll be a snap." Luffy said with a sigh as he seemed to have drawn the only red straw, earning vicious grins from his crew.

"Sending out the captain? We really _are_ bullying them at this point." Jimbe said with a laugh when he saw who had the red straw.

"Don't worry Zoro. Mihawk is yours once he shows up." Luffy promised his swordsman who didn't look bothered.

"Should I kill him or make a wager where he joins our crew?" Zoro asked curiously as he looked to his captain who paused for a moment and thought about it.

Luffy gave a small shrug and grin as he stood and headed for the Krieg Pirates who had just arrived to try and take the boat of the chefs by force. Something they weren't going to let happen at all.

"I'll tell you when he shows up. Not quite sure yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Man you guys are weak. It's not even worth using my fists to beat you up." Luffy complained as more than a few of the pirates shrunk back just at the sight of him, the fact that he literally kicked Pearl so hard that they couldn't even see where he landed only made the rest look wary and the weak willed ones pass out. Luffy was even holding back at least half of his power to keep from splattering them outright.

"Oh? The Hawk is here? Zoro." Luffy turned back to his first mate who was already moving forward. Exchanging a look Zoro and Luffy didn't say a word but it seemed as if an entire conversation passed between them.

"Aye." Zoro said without Luffy having ever given an order, both of them sharing a savage grin.

"Mihawk! I'm here to challenge you for the title of Worlds Greatest Swordsman!" Zoro called as he began to draw his swords.

"Perhaps you can kill my boredom." Mihawk said looking interested as he reached for Yoru. His Black blade would be the only thing suitable o se against this green haired man.

"If you're that bored Hawky-chan, then how about you join my crew?" Luffy asked with a grin earning gasps of shock from everyone.

"Cheeky brat, must be the one Shanks told me about. Why would I join your crew Straw Hat?" Mihawk asked before his breath was nearly knocked out of him by the Kings Haki that focused solely on him. The force of it sent him several steps back before he fell to one knee with wide eyes.

This Haki was stronger than Shanks or Whitebeards! Possibly even stronger than both combined!

"Because my Swordsman is about to take your title from you. Besides if you're bored…I guarantee you won't be once we get started in the Grand Line… and even before then." Luffy said before he let up on his Haki, giving Mihawk a chance to breathe again.

"To be so powerful before even reaching the Grand Line…heh. Very well. If your pet swordsman manages to beat me without killing me…I'll join your crew." Mihawk agreed with a somewhat shaky laugh as he stood up and faced Zoro.

"Deal. Zoro? Try to keep him in one piece." Luffy said to his first mate who grinned slightly, this would be a challenge.

"Understood Captain."


	9. Chapter 9

**1 Piece Demons**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

The fighting was fast and furious and was hardly able to be seen by those not part of the Straw Hats as Zoro and Mihawk crossed blades and tried to get in a hit on the other. It was ten minutes before one of them finally got in a hit.

Zoro had cut one of Mihawk's ears clean off and then winced at how he had accidentally disobeyed his captains order.

"It's fine! Just don't take off his arms or head!" Luffy called to Zoro almost immediately after the ear came off, causing the green haired demon to give a small nod and kept fighting. His swords soon began cracking under the strain and pressure of the fight, and right as he prepared for the final slash. Mihawk was doing the same as he prepared his final slash as well.

The two crossed and there was a spray of blood before Mihawk fell with his chest slashed open. Call it karma that Mihawks new scar would be a mirror image of Zoro's.

"I win. Welcome to the crew." Zoro said as his two nameless blades shattered.

"You are an interesting crew. Now you have two Warlords on your crew." Mihawk said with a wet chuckle while Luffy smirked.

"Robin patch him up. Technically we have three. Hancock's one of us. We just have to go meet up with her again." Luffy said making the archeologist nod and walk over with a doctors bag in her hands. Since Chopper had gone with Nami, Robin was one of the only ones on the crew left with medical training.

"I really will not be bored with you all will I?" Mihawk asked with a small smirk as he was bandaged up by the demonic woman who flashed him a fanged smile.

"Nope." Four voices answered in an instant without hesitation as Mihawk was helped over to the Sunny so that Robin could get him to the infirmary.

Luffy just laughed. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the worlds reactions to this development.

 **There was a new Demon in the crew and this one was a Hawk.**


End file.
